Kembalinya Anggota Ketujuh
by Suna siblings
Summary: David is back... gimana ya reaksi anggota Animorphs lainnya? Cerita ini asli fantasi saya. Rachel's POV
1. Chapter 1, Prolog

KEMBALINYA ANGGOTA KETUJUH By: Suna siblings

Disclaimer : Om K.A Applegate, pinjem charanya ya…ya…ya… Warning: OOC Genre : Adventure & Friendship Pair: Rachel, David (No Romance, just friendship)

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Namaku Rachel. Aku takkan repot-repot memberitahuku siapa nama belakangku atau dimana aku tinggal. Info itu akan membuat para yeerk senang, dan aku tidak sudi membuat mereka senang. Yeerk? Apa itu yeerk? Kau mungkin belum pernah mendengar kata itu dan kuharap memang belum pernah. Begini, bumi kita ini sekarang sedang diinvasi oleh spesies alien asing bernama Yeerk. Jangan membayangkan mereka menginvasi dengan bom-bom canggih yang dijatuhkan kemana-mana, bukan begitu caranya. Mereka menyusup ke bumi dan menggunakan kemampuan mereka yang dapat memasuki otak makhuk hidup lain, seperti manusia. Ya, mereka dapat memasuki otak kita dan mengendalikan semua aktivitas kita. Kita masih hidup, masih sadar 100 persen, hanya saja tubuh kita sudah tidak bisa lagi kita kendalikan. Si yeerklah yang menguasai tubuh kita, dia yang mengatur seluruh gerakan kita dan seluruh ucapan kita. Si yeerk akan membaca kenangan kalian dan melakukan apa yang biasa kalian lakukan. Kalian boleh berteriak minta tolong sekeras mungkin, tidak akan ada suara yang keluar. Kalian mungkin berpikir "cepat atau lambat orang tuaku dan sahabatku pasti akan menyadari kalau aku berbeda dan mereka bisa menyelamatkanku", tapi itu salah. Yeerk sanggup melakukan kebiasaan kalian dengan persis, tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari kalau kau bukan kau lagi. Bahkan orang yang paling memahamimupun takkan menyadarinya. Bangsa yeerk telah berhasil menjadikan sebuah spesies bernama Hork Bajir menjadi pengendali seluruhnya. Yah… bukan seluruhnya sih karena kami berhasil menyelamatkan sepasang Hork-Bajir merdeka, tapi itu cerita lain. Pokoknya aku tak akan pernah sudi memberikan kebebasanku pada yeerk, karena itulah kami bertempur mati-matian melawan mereka.

Siapa kami? Well, kami adalah kelompok Animorph, satu-satunya kelompok yang mengetahui adanya invasi itu dan satu-satunya kelompok manusia yang memerangi yeerk. Kelompok kami beranggotakan 5 manusia dan 1 andalite muda yang terdampar di bumi, dan kami juga memiliki senjata ampuh untuk melawan yeerk yaitu kemampuan bermetamorfosis. Kami dapat berubah menjadi hewan apapun yang kami sadap DNAnya berkat jasa seorang pangeran andalite. Pangeran andalite itu, namanya Elfangor memberikan kami berlima kemampuan metamorfosis itu sesaat sebelum Visser Three, pemimpin pasukan yeerk di bumi menghabisinya. Mulanya anggota animorph hanya 5 orang, aku, sepupuku Jake yang juga merupakan pemimpin tak resmi animorph, Marco sahabat Jake, Cassie sahabatku dan cewek yang disukai Jake, dan Tobias. Tobias ini, dulunya adalah manusia biasa sama seperti kami. Tapi kemudian ia terjebak dalam wujud elang ekor merah karena melewati batas waktu morph. Begini, kemampuan metamorfosis kami seperti pedang bermata dua, jika kami menjelma menjadi seekor binatang selama lebih dari 2 jam, kau akan terjebak dalam wujud itu selamanya. Beruntung bagi Tobias, Elimist salah satu spesies alien yang berkuasa di jagat raya memberinya kemampuan morfnya kembali. Hanya saja, wujud asli Tobias saat ini adalah seekor elang ekor merah. Dan tak lama kemudian, adik pangeran Elfangor, Aximili- yang kami panggil Ax biar singkat- bergabung dengan kami sehingga jumlah anggota animorph menjadi 6.

Bulan lalu, ada seorang anak laki-laki bernama David menemukan kubus biru milik Elfangor, kubus itu adalah kubus yang memberi kami kekuatan morph. Akibatnya, terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran antara animorph dengan yeerk dan David kehilangan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya dijadikan pengendali oleh Visser Three dan ia juga berambisi ingin menangkap David. Saat itu, Jake memberi pilihan pada kami untuk membiarkan David menjadi pengendali atau menjadikannya anggota animorph ketujuh. Aku memilih menjadikannya anggota animorph, tindakan yang sangat keliru karena –seperti yang terjadi kemudian- David adalah anak yang egois dan sangat tidak cocok dengan kami. Akibatnya, ia berusaha membunuh Tobias dan Jake hanya karena mereka melarangnya pergi dari gudang jerami Cassie, padahal maksud mereka baik, David kan sudah jadi buronan dan kalau ia sampai jadi pengendali, kami akan tamat. Plus lagi saat itu kami sedang berusaha menyelamatkan kepala negara yang diincar Visser Three, apa ia tidak bisa menunggu sebentar? Masalah kepala negara kan jauh lebih penting. Yah pokoknya akhirnya David bertempur dengan anggota animorph, terutama aku dan terperangkap dalam wujud tikus. Kami melepaskannya di dataran berbatu-batu, jauh dari penduduk. Dan kami juga berhasil mencegah Visser Three menjadikan para kepala negara menjadi pengendali.

Akhir yang memuaskan bukan? Dan sekaligus juga membuat kami capek setengah mati. Karena itulah, aku menghabiskan weekend kali ini dengan berkencan seperti cewek normal. Yeah, senormal cewek Rajawali Bondol yang berkencan dengan cowok Elang Ekor-Merah, tapi cukup asyik kok. Dan aku mulai melamunkan hubungan kami selama ini, hubungan antara cowok burung dan gadis normal {err Rachel, coba lihat siapa yang dibawah} bahasa pikiran Tobias yang datang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku {apa?} jawabku sambil menengok ke bawah, melihat pemandangan pantai yang nampak sepi dan melihat sosok 2 orang yang sangat kukenal {Jake dan Cassie? Wow, apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?} tanyaku kaget namun kemudian segera mengetahui jawabannya {hahaha, akhirnya mereka kencan juga} {Yeah, akhirnya} jawab Tobias setuju {menurutmu Jake sudah menyetakan perasaannya?} {entahlah, coba nanti aku tanya Cassie} jawabku pada Tobias dan menyapa mereka {Hai guys}

Cassie mendongak kaget mendengar bahasa pikiranku. Begini, bahasa pikiran itu seperti e-mail, kita dapat mengarahkannya pada siapapun yang kita mau. Tadi aku hanya berbahasa pikiran pribadi dengan Tobias, jadi Jake maupun Cassie tidak dapat mendengarnya dan kurasa aku benar-benar mengganggu keasyikan mereka karena Jake tampak menghela nafas sedikit kesal. Aku bahkan dapat melihat dahinya berkerut sejenak, serta mulutnya yang bergerak nyaris tak kentara menggumamkan kata seperti 'menyebalkan, mengganggu saja' walaupun kini aku berada di ketinggian 300 meter, mata elang ini benar-benar cool, keren. Cassiemasih mendongak mencariku, ia melambaikan dua jarinya ke angkasa saat ia menemukanku sedang melayang diam di atasnya, Tobias terkekeh dalam pikiranku. Kurasa ia juga sempat melihat ekspresi Jake tadi karena kemudian ia menujukan bahasa pikirannya kepada mereka {Oooh tenang saja man aku sudah akan pergi kok, silahkan lanjutkan lagi} godanya jahil {Ayo Rachel, jangan ganggu mereka lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita hutan saja? Kau ingat ceritaku tentang batu yang warnanya aneh itu? Kurasa aku akan menunjukkannya sekarang saja, mumpung sinar mataharinya cerah} ajak Tobias {Oke} sahutku bersemangat. Yah kadang-kadang, melakukan sesuatu yang kelihatannya sepele dan tidak berbahaya bisa berakibat nyawamu terancam. Aku cuma mau melihat sebuah batu, secara logika harusnya itu kan tidak berbahaya. Secara logika… sayangnya, hidupku sendiri sudah tidak masuk akal, dan hal-hal yang terjadi juga diluar logika. Yah, kadang-kadang hidup ini memang tidak adil


	2. Chapter 2, Awal Reuni Anggota Animorphs

KEMBALINYA ANGGOTA KETUJUH By: Suna siblings

Disclaimer : Om K.A Applegate, pinjem charanya ya…ya…ya… Warning: OOC Genre : Adventure & Friendship Pair: Rachel, David (No Romance, just friendship)

Chapter 2: Awal Reuni Para Animorphs

Aku mengikuti Tobias melayang menuju ke daerah berbatu-batu jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. {memangnya batu yang mau kau tunjukkan itu warnanya apa sih} tanyaku basa-basi setelah 10 menit kami terbang tanpa bicara {Warna aslinya sih abu-abu kecoklatan, seperti batu lainnya. Tapi coba saja lihat kalau kena matahari, pokoknya keren deh} jawab Tobias antusias {sebetulnya aku mau menunjukkan ini padamu bulan lalu. Segera setelah aku menemukannya. Tapi yah, tidak sempat} lanjutnya sedikit menyesal. Aku tertawa {Hei, jangan pikirkan soal itu. Ngomong-ngomong, tempatnya masih jauh tidak?} nada bahasa pikiranku pastilah terdengar sedikit khawatir karena kemudian Tobias mendesah dalam kepalaku {Tenanglah, tempatnya sudah tidak jauh lagi kok. Kenapa sih? Katamu hari ini ibumu sedang pergi. Tidak ada salahnya kan, kencan sampai agak malam} {tidak bukan itu, bukan masalah ibuku} jawabku menenangkannya {hanya saja kurasa aku sudah berada dalam wujud ini selama satu jam lebih. Kalau tempatnya masih jauh, aku harus cari tempat untuk demorph} jawabanku membuat Tobias tertawa {Jangan khawatir, kita akan tiba di sana dalam 5 menit}

Tobias tidak berbohong, 5 menit kemudian kami tiba di sebuah daerah yang penuh dengan batu-batu dan nampak gersang. {Nah, kita sampai. Sesuai janjiku kan, kau bisa demorph sekarang Rach} ucap Tobias riang. Aku segera mendarat di salah satu batu dan mulai demorph, {Hei, ada cemilan. Maaf Rac, aku tinggal dulu ya} seru Tobias tiba-tiba, aku melihat sosoknya menukik cepat ke batuan yang terletak agak jauh dengan sepasang mataku yang bertambah buram. Pantas saja Tobias selalu mengeluh saat jadi manusia, akui saja, mata manusia jauh lebih parah dari mata elang. Tak lama setelah wujudku berubah menjadi manusia 100 persen, Tobias mendarat di sisiku sembari menjatuhkan seekor tikus yang lumayan besar. Aku sedikit bergidik melihat tikus yang meronta-ronta di cengkeraman Tobias. Walaupun sedah berkali-kali Tobias makan di depanku, tapi tetap saja… Tobias pasti melihat ekspresiku karena ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya sejenak ke arahku{Umm, maaf dech. Tapi terbang selama hampir 2 jam penuh di tempat yang tidak ada termal membuat energiku terkuras habis. Untuk soal stamina, tampaknya harus kuakui kalau stamina manusia memang lebih baik dari burung} " Yeah, tidak apa-apa kok, makan saja. Jangan pedulikan aku, aku bisa jalan-jalan dulu. Aku juga tidak mau kau pingsan waktu kita terbang pulang nanti. Aku benar-benar ogah menggendong seekor elang ekor-merah kelaparan nan…" {Hei} Tobias memotong perkataanku dengan tajam "Ada apa?" tanyaku heran {aneh, kenapa tikus ini mendadak menjadi diam?} tanyanya sembari menunduk memandang tikus di cengkeramannya "Apa anehnya? Mungkin ia sudah menyadari kalau sudah waktunya ia mati dan pasrah. Kan itu lebih baik." komentarku sedikit sarkastik {Tentu saja bukan karena itu. Yang benar adalah karena aku mengenali suaramu, Rachel yang perkasa} sebuah bahasa pikiran asing bergaung di kepalaku, membuatku sangat terkejut. Secara reflek, aku melompat mundur sambil berputar mencari kalau-kalau ada bahaya {Rac, kenapa?} tanya Tobias heran. Tampaknya ia tidak mendengar bahas pikiran itu, jadi bahasa pikiran tadi hanya ditujukan padaku rupanya {Ooh, kenapa jadi panik begitu? Kupikir Rachel yang perkasa tidak kenal takut} ejek bahasa pikiran asing itu. Kali ini, sebuah pemahaman muncul di otakku. Aku mendekati Tobias yang masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang cukup aneh untuk ukuran elang "Tobias, kurasa kau harus menunda untuk memperlihatkan batu yang kau ceritakan itu" Ucapku sedikit menyesal {Apa? Kenapa?} {Tobias? Pendengaran tikus bodoh ini sudah rusak atau kau memang memanggil Tobias tadi? Kau sudah gila, Tobias sudah kubunuh} bahasa pikiran itu kembali memasuki kepalaku. Kali ini, Tobias tampak terkejut dan segera terbang tanpa sadar. Aku bergegas berjongkok, mengulurkan tanganku untuk menangkap tikus besar yang ditinggalkan Tobias tadi {apa itu tadi Rac? Siapa itu?} tanya Tobias bertubi-tubi segera setelah ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya "Kau bisa mendengarnya sekarang? Bahasa pikiran asing itu sudah bergaung di kepalaku dari tadi" gerutuku sambil morph kembali menjadi rajawali bondol sembari tetap mencengkeram tikus itu {tapi siapa? Visser Three?} nada bahasa pikiran Tobias kedengaran panik {Bukan, bukan Visser Three. Tenang saja, Cuma tikus yang nyaris kau makan kok} jawabku menenangkannya {apa? Jangan-jangan…} Oke, bagus, kurasa Tobias juga sudah menebak siapa itu.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh elangku terpelanting karena sesuatu yang besar mendesak dari bawah cakarku {apa yang…} {Rachel lihat!} seruan Tobias yang benada syok membuatku sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Segera setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan keseimbanganku kembali, kuarahkan mata elangku yang setajam laser dan… {Tidak mungkin!} seruku sama syoknya

"Halo Rachel, dan wow, apa kau Tobias? Jadi kau belum mati? Ini kejutan" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba telah berada di dekatku {David} desisku kaget {bagaimana bisa?}


	3. Chapter 3, LagiLagi Elimist

KEMBALINYA ANGGOTA KETUJUH By: Suna siblings

Disclaimer : Om K.A Applegate, pinjem charanya ya…ya…ya… Warning: OOC Genre : Adventure & Friendship Pair: Rachel, David (No Romance, just friendship)

Chapter 3: Lagi-lagi Elimist

{David} desisku kaget {Bagaimana bisa…?} "aku demorph? Wow, akhirnya aku bisa lolos dari tubuh jelek ini" ucap David kelihatan gembira ia berputar-putar sembari merentangkan tangannya. {tidak mungkin… David tidak mungkin demorph, ini sudah sebulan} aku berkata syok {Elimist. Ini pasti kerjaan Elimist} tebak Tobias yakin. Dari nada bahasa pikirannya, aku tahu kalau hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya. Jadi aku juga menjawab dengan bahasa pikiran pribadi {Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu kalau ini kerjaan Elimist, Tobias?} {Well, aku sudah lebih sering bertemu dengan Elimist dibanding kalian. Aku sudah bisa menebak permainannya. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi kita akan dibawa ke…} tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan apapun, seluruh anggota Animorphs plus David sudah berkumpul di sebuah tempat kosong yang luas dan gersang {dimensi lain}. Aku merasakan tubuhku membesar dan menengok ke bawah {Hei…} ucapanku terpotong oleh mulutku yang tiba-tiba muncul "Nah apalagi ini, dimana kita dan…? Kau, David?" Marco memandang David yang masih terbengong dengan syok. Perlahan, Jake, Cassie, dan Ax menoleh ke arah David "David?" "Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin" {Ini tidak masuk akal} mereka semua memandang David dengan pandangan aneh "Hei guys!" panggil Tobias keras dan aku baru menyadari kalau ia kembali berwujud manusia. "kurasa Elimist butuh bantuan kita lagi" sahutnya membuat Ax sedikit menggeram {Jadi, ini kerjaan Elimist? Harusnya sudah kuduga} "Tunggu, Elimist? Siapa itu? Pengendali?" David menyela, tampaknya ia sudah bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. "Bukan" jawab Cassie dengan tingkat kekaleman yang membuatku heran darimana ia dapatkan "Elimist adalah jenis alien yang sangat berkuasa. Ia bisa menghentikan waktu atau membawa kita ke masa lalu" jelasnya singkat. Jake berdehem "apapun yang diinginkan Elimist, kurasa kita semua harus bersiap-siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk" perintahnya "Yeah, Elimist pasti ingin melakukan hal yang besar. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan memanggil tikus kecil pengecut untuk membantu kita" sindir Marco tajam sambil melirik David yang langsung membalas"Apa maksudmu dengan tikus…" "sudahlah David, diam sajalah. Kau tahu Marco benar"aku memotong perkataan David dengan ketus. David berpaling menatapku dengan garang, kami hampir saja bentrok jika Cassie tidak membentak "Sudah cukup bertengkarnya! Lebih baik sekarang kita mengikuti kata Jake. Kita mungkin saja berada di sarang musuh sekarang, aku tidak yakin apakah Elimist cukup peduli untuk membantu jika kita dapat masalah" ucapnya tegas. aku langsung bungkam, Cassie bukan tipe orang yang senang membentak dan sekali ia melakukannya, ia pasti sangat serius "Wah wah wah, aku nggak tahu kalau Cassie bisa menjelma menjadi dewi Athena yang perkasa" Marco masih nekat bercanda, anak itu benar-benar cari mati. {menjadi dewi Athena? Aku tidak melihat Cassie morphs. Siapa itu dewi Athena?} komentar Ax bingung. Marco hanya menghela nafas tanpa menjawab"Maksud Marco, sifat Cassie yang berubah mirip Athena, dewi perang bangsa Yunani kuno. " Tobias berbaik hati menjelaskan "Lagipula ia hanya bercanda" timpalnya lagi {Ah ya, humor manusia}

"Ayolah teman-teman, sebaiknya sekarang kita cari tahu dimana kita berada. Dari pengalaman kita sebelumnya, Elimist takkan memperlihatkan diri sebelum kita melihat apa yang dia mau kita lihat" ajak Jake menyela obrolan melantur kami {Ya Pangeran Jake, kupikir itu ide yang bagus} "Jangan panggil aku Pangeran" Jake memperingatkan untuk yang keseribu kalinya, dan untuk yang keseribu kalinya pula Ax menjawab {baik Pangeran Jake} dan setelah semua obrolan tidak penting itu, kami berenam berjalan menyebrangi lapangan gersang tersebut. David ragu-ragu sejenak, tapi lalu ia menyusul kami walaupun tidak ada diantara anggota Animorphs lain yang menegur atau mengajaknya bicara. Kurasa kami sudah berjalan sekitar setengah jam ketika kami akhirnya tiba di tepi lapangan gersang itu. Kini, kami berada di tepi sebuah sungai lebar yang berarus deras. "Nah, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang oh Pemimpin Tak kenal Takut" tanya Marco sarkastik

"Bagaimana kalau kita morphs dan menyusuri sungai ini? Firasatku bilang itulah yang harus kita lakukan" ucap Cassie sambil sedikit melamun memandangi sungai itu. "Yeah? Nah, biasanya firasatmu benar" aku segera menuruni tebing di tepi sungai itu dan segera sampai di tepinya "Jadi, lumba-lumba?" Cassie menggeleng "jangan, kita tidak tahu apa yan gada dalam sini, jadi kurasa sebaiknya hiu martil. Ax, kau bisa jadi hiu macan untuk jaga-jaga" saran Cassie "Uh, aku tidak punya satupun morph hewan air" keluh David membuatku menyadari kalau ia sudah berdiri di sampingku bersama anggota lainnya "Memangnya kami perduloi padamu?" sembur Marco. bukan rahasia lagi kalau mereka sangat saling membenci sejak David pertama kali bergabung dengan kami. Cassie dan Jake bertukar pandang sejenak dan ia menghela nafas "kau boleh naik di punggungku" ia mempersilahkan, berusaha agar David tidak melihat rasa enggannya. David memandang Cassie curiga "Hey, jangan memandangnya begitu. Dia tidak akan mencelakakanmu, seharusnya kau berterimakasih. Kalau aku jadi Cassie, kau pasti sudahkujadikan sarapan" bentak Tobias "Well, sebaiknya kita segera mulai" perintah Jake dan seperti biasa, kami menurutinya.

To Be Continued

REVIEW please

Kalo ga ada yang review, fanfic ini ga akan saia terusin!


End file.
